Life Guardians
by x.x.Ushiiagain.x.x
Summary: What happens when a normal girl discovers she is destined to be a Guardian and save the World? What if she has to travel with an absolute jerk who runs away from her? Read to find out, as many mysteries are solved.  I'm very bad at summaries :D First fic
1. A Cold Beginning

Hi Everyone! This is my first fic. I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon. (If I did, well that doesn't matter right now)

* * *

><p><strong>Life Guardians<strong>

* * *

><p>USHIO'S POV<p>

"Happy Birthday to Ushio..." - How could they sing so happily? I shouldn t even be there! I should be...  
>"Ushio? Are you Okay?". My mom asked me. She seemed to be worried about me. "C'mon! It's your birthday party and your friends are all here!"<p>

The truth was simple:the people standing in my living room eating my food were NOT my friends. They were people my mother met and thought I would call them «friends». Wrong idea.

"My friends, you say?" - I shouted. Everyone stared at me but I didn't shut up. - "My friends? Mom, wake up! I don't have any friends. All because we had to move! The truth is that you, mother, don´t care about anyone else but yourself. Well, look around you and think again!"  
>My mother just stood there, shocked. But I continued. - "The GREAT Sheila! The awesome mother that destroyed her daughter's life! Congratulations, you made it! Now I finally feel ashamed of being called you daugh..."<br>THUD!  
>That's when silence was finally heard. When she slapped me.<br>"Well..." I said, almost in tears "Good night everyone. I hope you like the cake and enjoy the rest of the party. Good music, hum?"

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! My name is Ushio and today is my 15th birthday. Like you've already realized, my mother and I don't really get along. All because when she and my father got divorced, although I wanted to stay with him she still took me with her to another country. This happened 6 years ago.<p>

After that I changed to a completely different Ushio: I didn't speak to anyone, I didn't make friends. I never got a boyfriend. But I wanted to change and I felt that the when I would get that opportunity was coming.

This is my story, the story. A story about a girl called Ushio and how she passed through **Light and Darkness **to live and help others live.

3, 2, 1 and... ACTION!

* * *

><p>I was now in my room playing my guitar (my light blue gorgeous) and «speaking» to Darkrai.<br>I had been doing that for almost a year. Every night I locked my room's door and the monologue started. I never got an answer but I didn't give up.I did all this because I wanted to go to Sinnoh and start a journey as a Pokémon Trainer. That has been my dream for 6 years now.  
>To survive, all I needed was Pokémon, my guitar and some kind of capsule system (I'm sure you all watched DragonBall when you were a kid). Yes, a capsule system. Because that has to be Brock's secret to always have tables, all those pretty plates and the furniture he brings with him.<br>In any case, under my pillow I had a letter to my mother that said:

«_Hello Sheila,_  
><em>Probably you didn t find me anywhere in this house. Well, that's because I am not in this house nor in this country. No, I'm not with my father either.<em>

_Guess what? Big news: I'm not in this world. I am in the Pokémon World! If you don't know what a Pokémon is, then Google it._  
><em>Just so you know. I hope you keep busy while pretending to miss me.<em>  
><em>Don't forget to keep the house clean,<em>

_ Ushio_»

I took the letter under my pillow and read it once more. I held my guitar with strength and, in that moment, I was surrounded by a bright blue light.  
>"<em>Goodbye father<em>" were my last thoughts.

It was cold. I woke up surrounded by Pokémon. I was in Sinnoh. But there was something weird. I could understand what every single Pokémon was saying.  
>I looked around and saw a lake. "<em>Perfect! Let's see how I look<em>."  
>"WOW" - I was amazed! I had my curly brown hair in a ponytail and my green eyes were bigger than ever. My skin was very soft too!<br>Then I looked at my outfit: I was wearing an orange top that only covered my chest and a black jacket «rock-star» style. I had some kind of black leggings and black boots. I was also wearing an orange bag around my waist.  
>But there was something else that caught my attention: a long pink pendant around my neck.<br>It started to glow and then I heard something.  
>"<em>Ushio...<em>"

* * *

><p>Ok! Here it is Chapter 1 of «Life Guardians». It's a little small, I know but in my notebook it looked bigger... Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading! :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes.<p> 


	2. And so the Journey begins

_"Thoughts"_

"(Pokemon talking)"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Life Guardians <strong>

**Chapter 2: And so the journey begins**

_...«It started to glow and then I heard something._

_"Ushio"...»_

* * *

><p>USHIO's POV<p>

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I looked everywhere but I didn't see anyone.

"It's Me, Darkrai."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you show yourself so I can see you?"

"I can't. You will understand soon enough. You must be wondering how can I talk to you. Well it's actually very simple: I am communicating with you thanks to that pendant you have. I have been hearing you for a year now and I realized that you are the one who can save this world."

_"Save?" _I stopped and looked at my reflection in the lake. "Save this world? How?"

"You, Ushio... You are a Guardian. A Guardian is someone who is destined to protect the region they're in. There are a lot more Guardians in this world and one more here, in Sinnoh. Find him."

"What? But what am I supposed to to?" I was really getting mad.

"As I said before: soon everything will be very clear to you. Farewell, we legendaries are counting on you. Good luck."

Then the pendant came back to normal.

_"Right! A Guardian, is it? The world is NUTS! What's next? They'll say that the sky is blue? Wait. The sky IS blue. This is driving me insane!". _"Now, where's Rowan's Lab?"

I looked around and saw a sign indicating the way. In about 10 minutes I finally arrived at what looked like a giant factory.

_"Gosh, I'm nervous! Here we go." _I took a deep breath. Then I passed the white fence, closed my eyes and entered the building.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Behind a tree was a boy with a long blue pendant around his neck. - "So... she finally arrived."

* * *

><p>USHIO'S POV<p>

"Hello? Is anybody there? Helloooooo!" The building was very silent so I called louder.

Then a young man appeared _"One of professor Rowan's assistant"_, I assumed.

He looked at me. "Hum? Oh hello. What do you..." he looked at my pendant. "OH MY DEAR SWEET ARCEUS! That pendant! Please come inside, Professor Rowan should be back in a few minutes."

I must say, I didn't understand a thing of what was going on but something was telling me that I was gonna find out soon enough.

Professor Rowan arrived 8 minutes later and when he saw me he was so shocked he only managed to say: "SWEET ARCEUS! I didn't expect it would be so soon! Come this way, please!"

Now I was confused! But I didn't say anything... yet. I just followed that strange old man and his funny skinny assistant.

"Here we are. Are you ready?" - the old man asked me.

I couldn't stand that nonsense anymore. "Ready for what? Can you just tell me what's going on?"

This time it was Rowan's assistant who spoke. "Well, you are our Guardian, right? You need your partner Pokemon."

_"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!"_ For what I saw, everyone in that room knew a lot more about me than myself. _"I thought that this Guardian thing was going to be a big shock! I didn't even spoke about it and yet everyone knows!"_

"Calm down, there's no need to be confused! You will understand everything...**soon enough**." Rowan smiled.

That was the third time I heard it and I really wasn't understanding.

He threw 3 Poke balls in the air and said "You will now choose your partner Pokemon! Here we have the penguin Pokemon: Piplup!"

"(I am so happy right now that I could peck you... I mean... hug you!)"

"Next, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon: Turtwig!"

"(Hello, my name is Turtwig! Nice to meet you.)"

I just smiled at it.

"And now... the last but not less important, the Chimp Pokemon: Chimchar..."

"(...)"

Chimchar didn't say anything. That just kept my interest awake. I glanced once more at the 3 Pokemon before I made my final choice. "I choose Chimchar!"

"Very well... that is a... very interesting choice! Here you have 5 Poke Balls and a Pokédex - Sorry we only had in black - and here is Chimchar's Poke Ball. Take good... care of him. Good luck in saving the World!" - These were Rowan's final words towards me.

"Thank you... I guess. I don't really like pink, so black is perfect! Chimchar, I hope we can be good friends. Now let's go!"

"(...)"

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

"Should we wait Turtwig?"

"Turtwig"

"You are right. It's not worth it. For now, I have no interest in her. But we'll keep watching her movements."


	3. Helping a Friend

Hello again! Sorry it took so long, but I have been busy... you know, school projects and stuff...

Enjoy Chapter 3! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokémon

* * *

><p><strong>Life Guardians<strong>

**Chapter 3: Helping a Friend**

* * *

><p><em>«"Should we wait Turtwig?"<em>

_"Turtwig"_

_"You are right. It's not worth it. For now, I have no interest in her. But we'll keep watching her movements."»_

* * *

><p>USHIO's POV<p>

I exited the Lab and looked around me. _"What now?" _– I thought – _"I guess I'll just walk a bit and then call Chimchar"._

I didn't know why, but I was heading for the exact same spot where I had woken up that morning. I sat down near the lake, against a tree and then I started thinking about what had happened to me so far. But the first, and the last memory I had was me in my room with a strange letter in one hand and a blue guitar in the other. I didn't remember anything else.

I had so many questions in my head! "_Why me? I don't even know what a Guardian is supposed to do! Everyone just tells me to wait and then «everything will be clear to me!» Everything what?_"

Then, Chimchar's image came into my thinking. "_Why did I choose him?_" – I thought. "I guess it was because there was something in his eyes that was asking for help. Is this what being a Guardian is? To help other Pokemon and to understand their feelings? Or is there something else?"

But of one thing I was certain: I couldn´t just sit down. I still had a lot to do.

"Chimchar, come out!" – I ordered.

"(...)"

"Hi! I am your trainer from now on. My name is Ushio, nice to meet you!" I was so enthusiastic that a smile appeared on Chimchar's face. He oppened his mouth, but no sound came out. I couldn't help but to feel sad; my Pokemon had a problem and there was nothing I could do to help him. Frustration was definitely the worst feeling that I could remember.

"Hey look. For now, I'd like if you travelled outside of your Pokeball, so we won´t feel alone. Is that OK with you, Chimchar?" I had tears in my eyes. To be honest, I had no idea why I was crying. _Well... maybe I had..._

Chimchar answered by jumping to my shoulder with a really happy face.

I was happy as well. "Don't worry" – I said – "I'll help you little guy."

Then I felt two little arms around my neck and then Chimchar started to cry. I put one hand around his thin body and the other on top of his head. Then...

_- - Flashback - - _

NORMAL POV

It was a fine summer day. Two Infernapes were looking at an orange and red egg. Suddently, an explosion was heard and there was fire all around the forest. A woman standing on a Salamence appeared and said: "Well, well, well. If it aren't the two Infernapes who have been destroying all my missions! It's time for you two to pay!". She stopped and looked at the egg – it was hatching. "Look, an egg! How cute, is it your baby? Perfect! Because now it'll watch the end of you two!"

The Infernapes tried to protect the egg, but a beam hit them and turned them to stone.

"Chim Chimchar! (Mom, Daddy!)"

"Now it's too late to save them, it all ends now." The woman laughed "Salamence, use Hyper Beam!"

The Dragon/Flying Type Pokemon did so and and the two statues were desintegrated.

/_An image of Professor Rowan carrying an unconscious Chimchar is shown/_

_- - End of Flashback - - _

USHIO's POV

"So... this is why..." – I smiled and we fell asleep, hugging each other.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the scenario was horrible. Chimchar was in really bad shape, trying to fight some kind of big black Machine with a big "C" in the front.<p>

I heard a voice: "What are you doing, girl?" – it was a boy I'd never seen before. He had a Turtwig, as well as a blue pendant similar to mine. – "Some Guardian you are!"

That last sentence really made me mad but... "Now it's not the time for that! Chimchar, come here!"

The boy looked at me with an expression that only gave me the will to punch him. Then, he smirked "Turtwig, use Sunny Day, now!"

"(As you wish, Master Paul)"

"_Master? What kind of trainer does he think he is?_" – But my thoughts were interrupted by Chimchar: his flame was getting bigger every second! "It's Blaze! With Turtwig's Sunny Day and your ability activated, we can put up quite a show. Chimchar I need your help. Let's show them our Fireworks! Use Ember please!"

"Turtwig, now use Solar Beam!" – The boy shouted once more.

"_A Turtwig with Solar Beam? Now that IS hardcore!_". I was praying for our combination to work while our Pokemon were doing everything they could to stop that machine. But, guess what? It worked!

The machine exploded and Chimchar fell. I ran to catch him and when I did, I finally heard his sweet voice: "(Sorry Mom, Dad. I couldn't save you)".

"_So that is what you've been wanting to say this whole time?_" – I hugged Chimchar and he passed out. "Don't worry, you are safe. I'll take care of you... big guy".

* * *

><p>Okay... I know, it was small and I was rushing things a bit. But the story will get better now, because Paul arrived! And the mysteries will appear. Keep reading to find out! Next Chapter: <strong>"Team Chaos... and my guitar?" <strong>

**See you next time! :D**


	4. Team Chaos and my Guitar?

_"Thoughts"_

"(Pokemon talking)"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Life Guardians <strong>

**Chapter 4: Team Chaos... and my Guitar?**

_...«Don't worry, you are safe. I'll take care of you... big guy.__»_

* * *

><p>USHIO's POV<p>

I looked at that Paul guy. He returned his Turtwig and said to me coldly "What do you want?"

I just ignored his cold presence. "Who were those guys?"

"Team Chaos..." he almost smiled - "You sure are an ignorant girl. The «C» would be of what? «Cangaroo»?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Perfect. But the only ignorant I see here is you." He gave me a look like he was not enjoying our little conversation. - "«Cangaroo» is written with a «K»"

"Humph" - He started to walk - "Anyway, we should get moving to the Pokemon Center, and fast. It's going to rain soon"

"_What? We? We who? Is he thinking that **I** am going with him? Well, Chimchar is pretty sold-out, I guess it's the only choice I have._" - I hugged the fire Pokemon tighter - "OK, Let's go!"

It took a long time to arrive at the nearest Center and we had to dash not to get wet from the rain.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy!" - I shouted - "Please, can you treat my Chimchar?"

"Oh my Dear Lord Arceus!" Nurse Joy seemed shocked. - "How could you let your Chimchar reach this horrible state?"

"I'm sorry, Nurse Jo.."

"Don't apologize to me! You should be apologizing to Chimchar! Now, excuse me."

She left us and went inside the emergency room

I went to the waiting room and sat in one of the red chairs. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so stupid!"

"Really? That's news to me!" - _What?_ That guy followed me? - He has got some nerve!

"Look! I am not in the mood to hear your ironies!" - That guy just pissed me off! - "Just shut up!"

He seemed very serious and sat in front of me. "Look girl, I am..."

"The _**girl **_has a name, and it's Ushio!"

"Whatever" - he continued - "I am not here with you because I want. We are both Guardians and we have a mission. I don't like you and I'm pretty sure you don't like me either. But, we have to stick together and fight as one. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure" - I was getting weaker by the second - "It's you and me now, right?"

I was being ironic, but he didn't seem to understand that. "_And I'm the stupid one?..._"

"Humph! Now don't fall for me, girl" - as he said this, he got up and fell.

"Well, I guess **you're** the one who's _falling_ for me... literally." - I was very entertained, but I could barely open my eyes.

"I'm getting a room." - he said this as he stood up... again - "Do you want to share?"

But, when he turned my way, I was already asleep.

"I am **NOT **taking her!"

And he disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, bad night of sleep. My body really hurts!" - I said as I was trying to find a comfortable position in the chair I had slept in.<p>

"It's just incredible how the only part of your body that doesn't hurt is your mouth!"

I looked to my left. There was Paul, sitting right next to me. "Good morning for you too!"

"Shut up, girl. I am with a headache, OK?" - He said with a face of who hadn't sleep very well.

But I wasn't finished - "Really? I have been with a headache since I first heard your voice!"

"I am going outside! I need to train!"

He was mad for some reason.

I got up. "Is that what you always do, drama boy?"

He turned around and faced me. "What do you mean, girl?"

I didn't even comment the fact that he didn't use my name, because I did not use his either. - "Every time the conversation doesn't fit you, you just run away! You can't even..."

I didn't finish what I was saying because he interrupted me. And that is a response I will never forget.

"At least I didn't take a nap while my Pokemon was fighting all alone just to protect me! Do you understand, **_Ushio_**? I never gave up on my Pokemon like you did."

He was really mad and he just stopped «attacking» when he saw that I was crying and running towards Chimchar's room.

He looked at Turtwig's Pokeball and went outside.

"_He's right. I abandoned Chimchar... I don't deserve to be here. How can I be a Guardian when I can't even take care of my Pokemon?_" All these thoughts were running through my head. I just kept running until I reached the right room.

* * *

><p>PAUL's POV<p>

"_She sure is a stupid girl. She let emotion take control of her. Now that I think about it, so did I. But... Those eyes... they are the same as..._"

"(Master?)" - Turtwig looked at me with a worried expression.

"_Emotions... They just exist to poison our lives..._" - I returned Turtwig. I couldn't train. - "I can't train. I guess I'll just go and... apologize to her..."

I started to make my way to the Center. "_That's right. She still doesn't know..._"

"_The only thing Team Chaos wants from her is..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... What did you think? What does T. Chaos wants from our little Guardian? If you ask me... it´s just too simple...<strong>

**I have terrible news : Due to my tests and future exams, I wont publish for a while... now that the story was getting interesting. But I will try. **

**Do not miss the next Chapter: "Music and Perfection" **

**Life Guardians: Just a tad too strong :D**


	5. Music and Perfection

_**I'm back! Hello. Are you ready for this chapter? Mystery is taking over...**_

* * *

><p><em>"Thoughts"<em>

"(Pokemon talking)"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Life Guardians<strong>

**Chapter 5: Music and Perfection**

* * *

><p><em>«"The only thing Team Chaos wants from her is..."»<em>

_ ..."her guitar"_

* * *

><p>USHIO's POV<p>

I entered Chimchar's room and sat down. He was still asleep and he had several bandages on him.

I felt Paul's presence but I just ignored it.

"Chimchar... look, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I know that I was very irresponsible towards you and I hope you can forgive me. I am not perfect but I will try my best from now on. I am very proud of you and I hope that someday you can say you're proud to have me as your trainer." I took a deep breath. "Paul told me you tried to protect me, is that true?"

I knew he wouldn't answer for now. "Well then, thank you!"

I was walking off the room when...

"(I'll always protect you, Mommy)"

I turned back and ran to his bed. "Chimchar? Oh, thank you Arceus! Chimchar, you're awake! Are you OK?"

"(Yes, were you worried?)"

"_Stupid Chimchar..._" – "Of course I was worried, you were in really bad shape. And I am your trainer after all! But you must be tired. Please have some rest!"

"(OK. Good night, Mommy)"

And he fell asleep like a little baby. I looked to the window and there was Paul with his eyes closed. "_I guess he also deserves some rest, even after telling me all those things._"

I checked my bag and saw some capsules. "So there are capsules after all!"

I tried one of them – the blue one which was my guitar's.

"I'll play for Chimchar."

I thought of a song and then decided for "_Enchanted_" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles<em>  
><em>Same old tired, lonely place<em>  
><em>Walls of insincerity<em>  
><em>Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face<em>  
><em>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<em>"

* * *

><p>PAUL's POV<p>

When I woke up, she was singing.

"_She has quite the voice. It doesn't surprise me why __**they**__ want her._"

"_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

* * *

><p><em><em>_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me__  
><em>_The playful conversation starts__  
><em>_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy__  
><em>_And it was enchanting to meet you__  
><em>_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_"

* * *

><p>She kept playing as other people from the center came to see her.<p>

"_If there's one thing I know is that, as a Guardian, I can't let them have her. I can't let them take her away, or I won't be able to do __it__ alone at the «Promised Day». That time, 3 years ago was enough_".

I stood up and entered the room. But she didn't stop.

* * *

><p>"<em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<em>_  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up__  
><em>_2am, who do you love?__  
><em>_I wonder till I'm wide awake__  
><em>_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_"

* * *

><p>I sat down beside her.<p>

"_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_"

"Hey! Stupid girl, shut up! I'm with a headache, remember?" – I knew she would explode this time.

"Well, why did you enter this room anyway?" – she was shouting now – "Go to sleep!"

I put my right hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath. – "Look, girl... I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier this morning"

"What?"

"That's it. I'm sorry. S-O-R-R-Y."

"AhAhAhAh" – She laughed, but I didn't understand where the joke was. – "You are sorry? Paulie is sorry! Go home!"

That girl _**WAS**_ stupid. "_That wasn't easy for me and she laughed at my face?_"

I grinned. "I am going to my room. I hope your MONKEY get's better"

I could ear her screaming of anger, but it was so funny that I just kept running up the stairs, away from her noisy self.

I grabbed my pendant – "_Cresselia, you were right. She is a noisy, but a perfect Guardian. Even if she thinks the opposite. Let's just hope this time __**THAT**__ doesn't happen again._"

* * *

><p><strong>A shorter chapter this time, but they will get bigger, I promise! Thanks everyone for reading! Now, just click on the review button! <strong>

**Warning: From this chapter on, things will complicate a bit for Paul. But let's see how he reacts when... OK, I'll shut up. But keep reading to find out. **

**Do not miss the next Chapter: "A New Friend: Freedom"**

**Life Guardians: Just a tad too strong :D**


End file.
